Magnus Bane and the Forbidden Forest
by bellowsfall
Summary: The Mortal Instruments main characters in the Harry Potter universe. All wizards, lots of magic, and plenty of love.


Magnus leaned against the side of the scarlet Hogwarts Express, surveying the crowd of families, the hustle of students and the thick cloud of smoke as the steam engine blared the ten minute warning to departure. He was trying to soak in every sound,  
every smell; his years at Hogwarts had flown by and he couldn't believe this was his final journey for the start of his last year at school. Magnus sighed as he inspected his fingernails on his left hand, his right shoulder casually supporting him as  
he flicked his eyes around the crowd, feigning nonchalance while he waited for his best friends. Arriving alone to catch the train was nothing new to Magnus; his family had never been a part of this life; of his life. While he had grown accustomed to  
no tearful hugs goodbye from mom or doting fatherly advice, it always made him feel a little awkward looking on at families who had something he had never experienced - love.

Over the Summer in his group home in New Castle while he spent every night working the closing shift at the local cinema, he hadvowed to himself thathis last and final year would be different. He had tried to make the mostof his time  
at Hogwarts, he was top in his class in Ravenclaw, keeper of the Quidditch team, and had been involved in more than a few high profile hot and heavy nights in the trophy room that had earned him quite the reputation (and enough detentions from Filch  
for a lifetime). But none of it was ever lasting, ever real, ever enough. This year...this year would be different.

He sighed as he stood up straight and shook himself out of his reverie, pullinghis tight, bright red vest down and smoothingthe material over his cut-off jean calf-length pants. He knew he looked good;his toned biceps their signature  
golden-tanned shade of 'I spent just enough time outside shirtless this summer to make you wonder what the rest of me looks like'. It was a bold choice just wearing the vest with no shirt on underneath, but he wanted to leave an impression at the  
start of this year. Go out with a bang.

He finally noticed his two best friends disentangling themselves from their goodbyes and heading towards him. Luke had grown another four inches or so, almost as tall as Magnus' own 6"2 self. Luke's warm brown eyes crinkled as he affectionately embraced  
Magnus quickly. Simon was just a few feet behind, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose in a very Simon-like manner and with his other hand waving his mother away. Simon also pulled Magnus in for a quick hug, simultaneously rolling his eyes  
as he exasperatedly launched into the latest with his overbearing mother.

"I'm so glad summer is over, if I had to spend one more moment in my house with that woman I would have sacrificed myself to the nearest Vampire coven to become a prince of the night so she wouldn't shove one more bite of meatloaf down my throat insisting  
I'm a 'growing boy'. She won't let up about doing well this year so I can work at the Ministry like my sister...ugh. Bite me. Anyways nice to see you guys."

Simon said this all very fast as the three of them made their way to the last train car to find an empty compartment. Magnus simply nodded along while Luke commiserated, saying something about how his dad had already submitted six applications to jobs  
Luke had no interest in doing without Luke's consent...when Magnus saw him.

Alec Lightwood. Standing near the entrance to the last carwith Izzy,Jace and Clary. Alec lookedbored ashe glanced around whileJace and Clary laughed at something on Izzy's phone. But this wasn't the Alec Lightwood Magnus  
remembered. Alec was a year younger than Magnus and in Gryffindor, as were Izzy, Jace and Clary. Magnus had played Alec in Quidditch (he was pretty sure Alec was a Chaser) and seen him in the Great Hall during meals and around the Castle but he'd  
never had any personal, real interactions with him. As Magnus stared at Alec, looking long and hard at the chiseled jawline, dark unruly hair, magnetic blue eyes and build like a Magic Mike dancer Magnus thought...that would have to change.

Magnus must have been unabashedly gawking because Alec suddenly met his gazeas Magnus, Luke and Simon waited behind a few people to get on board. Alec had a light blush high on his cheeks, as he hastily brought his hand up and ran in through his  
hair, making it even more unruly. Magnus tried and failed to hide a small smile at the effect he seemed to have on Alec. Magnus decided to throw caution to the wind and give Alec a sly wink as he nearly brushed up against him as Magnus made his way  
onto the train. Magnus didn't look back to see what effect that had, but as he, Luke and Simon sidled into a compartment, Magnus was already day dreaming about the gorgeous blue-eyed boy.


End file.
